The Loud House: The Next Generation
by Salvo1985
Summary: introducing Lamis daughter of luna and lincoln, these are the short stories of her and her family. full of heartwarming moments, drama and crazy-zany offbeat humor. each story will have her in some way or will introduce a loudcest child. whether its lamis, her siblings or even the canon characters, each has a story to tell. Welcome to the loudcest universe.
1. Chapter 1:take your daughter to work day

**Author's Note: This fanfic of short stories is a labor of love. like I've done with my 90's fanfic summer days and for better or for worse, I want to established lamis and the other loudcest children of my own and other creations. sinkids is basically a monopoly at this point. but i hope to make them a little more well known. I hope you enjoy them with these stories. this will star lamis loud in some way, but it'll also center each original character, along with some stories with the canon characters. **

**I know there are a few who are fans of the loudcest children. I hope I can deliver a good story. filled with family tenderness, twisted oddball humor, drama, and all that jazz. as much as I want to make it into something like the comic strip 'for better or for worse' i know I can't go full-blown wholesomeness without writing something offbeat. regardless I'll do the best I can for your enjoyment.**

**I'll try to be frequent in updating if life isn't kicking my ass or if I'm not busy (or drawing)**

**on a side note, be sure to read Inkuma-the-Bewear's life of pets. I believe he'll be writing more in the month of November and releasing a fanfic every Saturday at 6 PM. **

**and be sure to read flagg1991's date night that stars lamis, Lester (his oc) ramona (his oc) and Lugosi (my oc) as well as nasty girl, nasty girls, and the final installment: nasty girls the next generation. and to figure out what the loudcest children look like, simply go to my DA page under the user name TMNTFAN85 or go to my Tumblr loudhousecomicsandtales2**

** so, without further ado, **

** Welcome to the Loudcest Universe. **

**~ Salvo1985/TMNTFAN85**

* * *

_Crashing through the crowded halls,_

_Dodging siblings like ping pong balls,_

_Just to reach the bathroom on time_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Leaping over laundry piles,_

_Diapers you can smell for miles,_

_Girl's gotta do what she can to survive!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

_It's how we show our love!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_One girl and so many siblings_

_(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)_

_Loud!_

_House!_

_Loud!_

_Loud House!_

_Lobo: Bullocks!_

* * *

(Take your daughter to work day)

A Girl entered her room that was once her father's. posters decorated the walls, with glob-woman, a poster of her favorite show 'monsters among us' a poster of Thanksgiving Nightmare on elk street, where a turkey-like Freddy Kruger was at the center. star wars vehicles hung on the ceiling. a shelf of books and DVDs. a small area for her action figure collection of universal legacy line.

it was 6:45 AM and Lamis, a girl of twelve checked herself in the mirror. she wore a dark purple shirt with a melted heart with stitches. she wore dark blue jeans and a belt which was a handy down from her mother, lamis personally dyed it a lavender purple. she had sneakers much like her father's but with purple stripes.

her hair was brown like her mother's. stopped at shoulder length. with emerald green eyes. and freckled. she had a collar around her neck with a peace medallion attached to it. she was a mellow type of person. she loved rock but leaned more towards jazz. her real talent was cooking. (a legacy of Lynn sr moves forward as they say) she enjoyed horror and creatures and spooks and the like.

she was applying eye shadow, before putting on her Ankh earrings. they say these were a symbol of life. she read it up. she enjoyed history. but mainly she thought they looked bitchin'. checking her hair, she flicked her bangs with a finger. they looked like a turkey tail. she smiled before turning. her eyes widen when she sees you, the reader.

"oh, hey!"

she waved her hand. she had roman style black leather bracelets on each wrist. her smile was wide and there was a sparkle in her green eyes. she placed one hand at her hip and the other raised in a gesture.

"My name's Lamis Loud, daughter of Luna and Lincoln,"

she said with pride before crouching and grabbing a toat bag and checking the contents inside.

"Today dad let me out of school."

she zipped it up and flung a toat bag over her shoulder. she pointed a finger gun.

"he's taking me to his work today."

she opens the door and swung it open. in the hallway, a fat boy with greasy hair, his hair cut resembling his mother's (Lisa.) just came out of his own room, with a backpack. his face was soured. if you look close enough you can see his acne glisten with facial grease. his eyes bloodshot and had an ever-present expression of a boy who was done with everything. he wore a sweater-vest, green zig-zag stripe across. over a white button-up long sleeve shirt. he wore brown slack pants over clean dress shoes.

"that's Lester"

she gestured to you, the readers.

"he was the first boy born in our family"

she looked at her grumbling older brother.

"he was born from a lab accident, DNA and chemicals mixed. and boom"

she spread her fingers and wiggled them in the air.

"he was born. amazing he didn't come out with god-mode powers."

she covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling. Lester glared at her and sniffed loudly.

"lamis."

his voice croaked. he sounded like Orson Welles, or the very least, the brain from pinkie and the brain. lamis blushed and bashfully walked towards him and smiled and stared into his brown eyes.

"Morning snuggle bear."

he smiled, if only slightly.

"Darling."

they shared a kiss.

"I suppose you're ready to leave with father to his workplace."

she grinned.

"um-hm!"

he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"hey"

she nudged him.

"Maybe tonight we can have an encore from last night"

she swayed her hips side to side. Lester blushed.

"...we seriously need to tell father"

lamis laughed and slapped his ass. he squeaked. then his face soured.

"you, suggesting telling dad? now that's new. considering you hate him"

Lester cleared his throat.

"yes, well. I think your mother already knows."

lamis blinked.

"oh, shit. how?"

Lester sighed and rolled his eyes.

"she's been...watching us closely as of late"

lamis blinked.

"oh."

the scene stopped, and lamis turned to you, the reader.

"if you haven't already guessed, my older brother and I have been dating"

she scratched her neck in thought and smiled as she recalled.

"When we were younger, we cuddled. then when I was around nine and he was eleven we kinda fooled around and we took each other's virginity"

she chuckled with a scribbled blush over her face.

"it only got serious last year, but that's for another story"

she looked back at Lester. they both blushed. lamis cleared her throat.

"well, knowing mom she'll give me the... 'talk' "

Lester stared.

"I hope she doesn't fuck you with a dildo."

lamis looked horrified.

"EW! Lester! just because my mom had sex with her own brother doesn't mean she's gonna do the nasty with me! what do you think she is anyway?"

Lester looked like he regretted it.

"Sorry..."

lamis felt a headache coming on.

"just nevermind. Jesus, Christ. what a way to ruin my morning with that mental image."

she socked him in the shoulder hard.

"Lamis!"

she heard her father calling.

"no snu snu for you."

she whips her head around and huffed and walked down the stairs.

downstairs she saw the white-freckled girl with bushy hair, maroon-colored. (or redwood red) fussing as Mazzy (luna's bandmate and lamis's aunt) fixing ruby's hair.

"ma-uuuuuum!"

ruby whined.

"I hadn't worn pigtails since I was six!"

Mazzy grinned widely.

"c'mon I just want to see you look like a doll."

Ruby was the daughter of Mazzy and lincoln. one of lamis's sisters and closest friend. pure rock star. she was a free spirit like her mother. usually, she wore a black shirt with a red star that said 'all-star' or sometimes a pink sweater with a cute animal. or some rock n roll shirt.

but not this day, this day she wore a dressed that was hot pink in color. long socks up to her knees and shiny shoes. such shiny-shiny black dress-shoes. and looked like lucy from the peanuts. why Mazzy wanted to dress her up and oh...

"mom! I'm just going with lamis and dad on taking your daughter to work day!"

she moaned.

"Why are you dolling me up? I'm eleven!"

Mazzy finished her hair and stood back.

"you look so adorbs!"

ruby stood with a frown. she just took it. Mazzy pulled out her phone and took a pick. lamis smiled slightly. she rarely saw her sister like this, usually, aunt Mazzy would dress her like this for Thanksgiving or Christmas or Sunday church.

"wow, she does look adorable"

lamis heard her father, turning she looked at the man in his thirties stand at the doorway of the kitchen. her father was tall, and yeah, muscular. you'd think he be a soyboy skinny as a scarecrow with glasses and wimpy looking. well, actually he did look like that when he was a teenager.

but her mom said that her father desired a strong body because he thought it get him more tail. her father was build like Conan the barbarian. and well... the results were great. not for lamis. what do you think she was? a stereotype daddy's girl who craves daddy's dick? what are you? sick? fuck no.

but her mom and the rest of her aunts, on the other hand, they would corner him and pretty much have their way with him. a nerdy kid could only dream of such a thing. and that's the thing about her dad. he was a magnet for women.

lamis wasn't a religious freak and cry out 'FoRnICaToR!' No. dad was an adult and if he was responsible for his own actions. and sometimes, dad lets his dick take control all too often. dad made it with all of his sisters, save for luan and lily.

but one time he banged Carol Pingrey. this got him into hot water. mostly with aunt Lori. but no one, NO ONE expected her mother, luna loud to start screaming at him till she lost her voice. add that with her mother slapping him in the face several times. aunt Lori and leni had to pull her off. she jerked herself away from them and ran up the stairs crying.

... Lamis loved her father unconditionally. but that day she saw why Lester hated him. and she hated to hate her father. but mom really took it seriously. she made him promise not to full around. after Margo Roberts, he was sworn to stay loyal to the rest of them.

mom didn't forgive him for three weeks. and dad broke down begging. the three weeks, he tried to talk to her, but she gave him the cold shoulder. flowers, smooch tickets, nothing worked.

it was only then that he begged forgiveness. he didn't say he was just 'sorry' he admits he had a problem. he admits this to her mother. and he sought help. as it turned out, he was a bit of a sex addict. he was working on it. sex was sacred and he needed to learn that. all in all her mother eventually forgave him and they made up... god did they make up... ugh. she didn't sleep well that night.

with her aunts and Mazzy and margo, it should be enough to satisfy his lust. but hey, at least he didn't fuck his own kids. if he did, well..lamis would assume everyone would abandon him. literally possibly either call the cops or straight-up murder him. her dad was a sex hound. but he wasn't a pedophile.

lincoln was snapping his fingers in front of lamis. she blinked and looked at the man in a long-sleeve orange button-up shirt. she blinked. and looked at the white-haired, blue-eyed albino.

"are you ready? we need to get going"

she nodded.

"y-yeah, dad."

Lincoln, as a father though, was pretty dedicated to his kids. so, at least he wasn't all bad. lamis just chose to focus on the good rather than the bad. Lincoln kissed Mazzy on the cheek, her mother came into the room from the kitchen, wearing her waitress outfit sighing.

"another day at the grind,"

she muttered.

"I swear to god if another guy starts pinching my ass I'm gonna knock his block off."

she sipped her coffee.

"I'll probably get fired...psh. metoo movement was a failed experiment."

it really was.

"just get Lori to sue their ass."

her father was either serious or joking. her mother just narrowed her eyes at him.

"just be on stand by when I need my pussy eaten"

lamis cringed.

"EW! MOM!"

Luna raised her brow.

"oh, like you don't have Lester eating you out when you're pissed."

lincoln blinked.

"what?"

oh shit.

"mOOOOOMMMM!"

Luna blinked.

"oh, yeah. lamis and Lester are banging."

"dating."

she corrected.

"that's what I told your grandma, but we were banging. I mean you were born for a reason"

lamis grumbled.

"to get back at sam sharp."

lincoln sighed and rubbed his face.

"Lamis, we'll talk about this later."

he pointed.

"Lamis, Ruby. car."

today wasn't going to a good start...

* * *

"Won't you take that ride on heavy metal? It's the only way that you can travel down that road"

Ruby sang as she wiggled her fingers, playing air guitar.

"Satisfied on heavy metal Baby won't you ride, ride it until it explooooodes"

Lamis admired ruby's happy-go-lucky attitude, looking at a silver lining in everything. always looking at the positive side. (the 90's called, hey Arnold wants his personality back) but seriously though, ruby was just so good to be around but she was oblivious to father's silence. and when your parent was quiet, you KNOW he's deeply thinking.

"Lamis?"

and... here. we. go.

"how long have you and Lester been dating?"

well, at least he didn't say the f-word.

"a year."

lamis sighed.

"that's...good..."

silence.

"still acts like a dick though."

lamis sighed.

"he's...trying."

lincoln looked at the road.

"I'm glad he found someone."

lamis perked up.

"I always worried he'll be stuck in his room, on his computer jerking off all day"

ew.

"He needs to socialize. I don't want him to end up like Clyde's kid."

Clyde had a son with Penelope. but he was like, two years old.

"he's still a baby..."

ruby pointed out.

"Just wait a couple of years, kids. just give it a couple of years."

father didn't say much after that. but at least he didn't seem against it.

"you use protection?"

oh, gaaawwwwwd!

"..y-yes."

lamis blushed.

"condoms?"

sigh.

"Yesss.."

lamis groaned.

"My mom gave lamis birth control"

ruby said. lamis turned her head slowly, you can hear it creaking like an old door. she stared at her with a 'wtf, maaaaaaaaaan?'

"WHAT?!"

He stopped the car and turned his head and stared wide-eyed.

"yup! as soon as she found out, mom's been providing her with it!"

she smiled with her two-round teeth (think of dale, from chip and dale) sticking out. like it was no big deal. but lamis's face was bright red.

"...w-we're really serious about protection"

lamis said nervously.

"We don't want to burden you with a grandson too early."

his features soften. he closed his eyes and sighed.

"well, while your too young I'm glad you two are being responsible"

he turned and continue to drive.

lamis sighed.

* * *

Nickelodeon Animation.

they arrived.

and it was something a 90's kid would orgasm himself if she or he ever saw it.

lamis didn't know the glory days of nick during the 1990s, but she heard great things. so while she never saw the actual nick studio's here she was, at nick animation and-

"Lamis! lamis!"

ruby shook her by her shoulders and pointed. lamis turned and saw a crowd. waving their cash around and making a ruckus. in the center of it was Spongebob and mickey mouse. lamis's jaw dropped. not because of the current famous stars, but because they were in a knife fight.

"Oh, shit. not this again"

her father muttered and walked over she followed him, and ruby walked behind.

"holyshit,holyshit,holyshit! it's mickey!"

she clasps her hands over her mouth excitedly. Ruby was a Disney fan. like, super loyal. lamis liked Disney, but ruby was one of those fanatics. as they got closer, SpongeBob swiped a knife at the mouse, but mickey stepped back, only getting a nick.

"Alright, break it up! break it up!"

the crowd booed.

"KNIFE IN THE EYE MICKEY!"

lincoln turned and gave ruby the stink eye.

"Ruby!"

ruby paused. then Hollard

"CANCEL SPONGEBOB MICK! KNIFE HIM! KNIFE HIM!"

Mickey encouraged leap forward and slash the yellow sponge just below his eyelid.

"JESUS!"

A man cried out, SpongeBob covered his eye as green blood squirt out. as he stumbled back. the mouse went for the finishing blow. and the crowd cheered, while the other half sighed in disappointment.

Lincoln was in a panic.

"fuck this."

he grabbed his daughter's wrists and yank them away from the scene.

"kill him mickey! he outlasted his show! he's nothing more than Viacom's whore!"

Jesus Christ! ruby was never this violent. lincoln shook her and hissed.

"will you behave yourself!?"

the tone of voice snapped her out of it. her lips quivered.

"Oh shit, oh no,"

he muttered as he gestured his hands.

"Easy..easy.. daddy isn't mad.."

she began to wail.

lamis looked around and felt awkward.

"c'mon man...don't embarrass me like this..."

Ruby blushed.

"I dunno what came over me. A sudden blood lust"

Lamis smirked.

"Daddy, she's growing up"

Lincoln rubbed his face.

"C'mon. I'm going to be late"

They entered the doors of Nickelodeon animation studios. inside was what you expect. from the Instagrams, her dad showed off, big ass nick sign, wacky photos on the walls of the past Nicktoons, a statue of Doug funny

(Viacom bought the right back to Doug thus DVDs of the original show were sold, the Disney version was all but wiped out of memory.)

"woooow!"

ruby said with amazement. as the staff walked the area doing their daily work. lamis was pretty excited herself. she looked at her dad and her eyes sparkle.

"Does this mean we can check out that bitchin' cafeteria I see you and your crew when you celebrate a new episode?"

lincoln smiled and nodded.

"yup and since it's Friday, we're having pizza."

ruby and lamis looked at each other. then fist bump. then wiggled their fingers.

they walked the halls where all the greats worked on many shows. lamis watched as his father talked to some people and was just chatting away. ruby was distracted and she looked her way. and there she was. Grey Griffin one of the voice actresses to the shout house. their jaws dropped.

"Holy shit, it's grey griffin"

ruby whispered.

"and her son, who voices sawyer shout. ZOMG, he cute."

ruby grinned at her and nudged her. lamis blushed and nudged back

"cut it out! don't be nasty!"

lamis said ruby looked at her innocently.

"I didn't say nutin' "

lamis frown and narrowed her eyes.

"but you thunk it!"

ruby waved a hand and grin.

"me? naw!"

lamis crossed her arms and blew a puff at her turkey tail bangs.

"miss griffin, hey"

her father greeted and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"i wantcha to meet my daughters, lamis, and ruby"

she smiled and waved.

"Hello, are you two excited to see how the magic happens?"

lamis was gonna say 'fuck yeah!' but stopped herself and nodded.

"she thinks your son is cute."

lamis stared daggers at her. luckily grey griffin just laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"He gets that a lot"

his son blushed and rolled his eyes. but glanced at lamis, whose eyes downcast with a blush.

"I'm gonna take them to see you guys do a recording session later, is that okay?"

she nodded,

"of course. see you later Mr. Loud."

the two went to the right and down another hallway. lincoln patted his daughter's shoulders.

"c'mon. I got some paperwork to do."

he leads them to a hallway.

"it won't be long, after I'm done we can go to the recording room."

they were stopped short by a bald man. lamis knew him. it was the infamous Kevin Sullivan.

"Mr. Loud"

lincoln greeting the shout house writer.

"I got the first half of the movie done"

lamis made a face.

"oh, god dad, no he's writing for the shout house movie?"

Kevin frown at her tone of voice.

"didn't he make sheila shout fall in love with a girl in S is for shouting love?"

Kevin Sullivan had a problem. he was pushing diversity and gay agendas.

"well..."

her dad began.

"I mean no offense but his writing is shotty, plus you said sawyer and sheila shout were gonna be canon."

lincoln smiled and had a face that said 'shut the fuck uuuup, please.'

"Maybe they're gonna pull a surprise and have the first incest sexual couple."

ruby said lamis nodded.

"it'll piss off the LGBT side of the shout house fandom though"

Ruby grinned.

"they're always getting pissed."

Kevin Sullivan cleared his throat.

"No, I'm pretty firm of having sheila being with Maxine"

lincoln rubbed his neck.

"actually... I'm writing the episode about a breakup..."

Sullivan stared.

"it's apart of the story arc. sheila discovers max cheated and so she is depressed"

he began. lamis and ruby watched as Kevin Sullivan's face slowly darken.

"then sawyer comforts her which hints at a romantic chemistry between them"

Kevin was disgusted.

"Sorry but that was the plan all along"

he reached and took the script. but Kevin had a firm grip.

"I wrote their first kiss in this movie..."

lincoln pulled. but he won't let go.

"you're killing a great couple..."

lamis spoke up-

"but it's so stereotypical for a rock in roll girl to fall in love with another rock n roll girl"

ruby added.

"you do realize max just a clone of sheila, right?"

Kevin looked red in the face.

"didn't I see you with a bunch of other kids throw eggs at me?"

lincoln blinked and looked at ruby. her mouth fell.

"Yeah, yeah. you and a bunch of kids in a go card drove by and threw eggs at me!"

lincoln snatched the script and hurried his kids along. Kevin Sullivan watch them go.

"YOUR KILLING SHILMAX MR. LOUD! YOUR KILLING MY BABY!"

"shut the fuck up you LGBT ass kisser!"

someone in the back called out. lincoln and his kids left, leaving a raging Sullivan.

* * *

Lamis and Ruby watch their father read the script. all around his room were picture frames of doodles, pictures with coworkers, and of course his own family. like all his sisters and his kids in one big group photo. Lincoln pulled out a red marker and started to make thick lines to the script.

"dad? what are you doing?"

Lamis asked.

"crossing out a scene. I'll rewrite it."

he crossed another.

"oh..."

lincoln crossed yet another.

"I might have to write the second draft."

he looked at his kids.

"Why don't you two go wander around, I'll call you guys when it's time to meet the voice actors and actresses."

ruby and lamis looked at each other and shrugged. and they turned and left the office.

"so...what do you wanna do?"

they looked at each other.

"so what do we do?"

ruby asked.

"do what dad says, wander around"

ruby blinked under her bangs.

"is that even allowed?"

lamis shrugged.

"wanna go fuck with Kevin Sullivan?"

Ruby giggled.

"dude, no we'll get kicked out."

lamis chuckled.

"heh...yeah..."

the two walked the halls and out of the working area into the main room where people continued to walk to do their work or getting lunch. ruby saw a vending machine and pulled out a dollar and went and got a cherry mountain dew.

"so, how are you and Maxine?"

Maxine sharp was the daughter of sam and chunk. blonde spikey hair with neon blue high lights at the tips of her hair, she wore rock shirts usually with a yellow jacket and large hot pink sunglasses. looking like jubilee or some kind of 90s kid wannabee. she was into ruby.

"it's weird."

they walked back to the hallway, passing doors, and cubicles.

"I'm not used to dating other girls."

ruby was modest. she wasn't too sure she was into the 90's obsessed blonde. but she seems okay. but she played a lot of the 80s and 90s music. it was like she was born in the wrong era.

"I find her irritating. evvverry one loves her, but damn she's annoying"

ruby sipped her drink.

"I never thought I see the day that lamis loud would be jealous"

lamis scoffed.

"I'm not jealous!"

"are too."

"are not!"

"are too."

"are not!

"are to-"

there was a sudden moan and the two girls froze. eyes widen and they looked at each other before they heard another moan. they turned to the source of the sound. a closet. at least that's what lamis thought. ruby stepped closer.

"rube, don't!"

she placed a finger to her lips signaling her to be quiet. then crept towards the door. she pressed her ear against it and listened. the sounds of squeaking like a party favor blower. she leaned back and slowly turned the nob and peaked then silently closed it then walked towards lamis. lamis stared at her.

"well, what is it, man?"

ruby blinked under her bushy hair and swallowed.

"Mikey and Donnie from ninja turtles are in there, making out."

lamis's eyes became wide as plates.

"you're shitting me!"

she said in astonishment.

"no, I'm not. they're in there swapping tongue."

lamis stared at the door and marched towards it, then opened a crack large enough to see the view. and sure enough, the two turtles (from rise of the teenage mutant ninja turtles) were making out hotly.

their tongues battling each other for dominance. Mikey had his legs wrapped around Donnie's waist and Donnie had his baby brother pinned against the wall. neither noticed the young encouraging twelve year old. as they were too busy indulging in carnal lust.

lamis closed the door. and turned. a scribbled blush crossed upon her cheeks and she walked over to her younger sister. ruby nodded and crossed her arms. as if to say 'i told you so' lamis's shoulders sagged as she was processing what she had just witnessed. her green eyes stared at her sister.

"dude."

"mmhmm."

"Duuuuude..."

"yup"

they stared at each other, then they shook their fists excitedly against their chest. prancing in one place and squealing as girls do. everyone stopped and stared at them. some looked annoyed, others just ignored it. but the fact was, lamis and ruby were treasuring this moment.

"Mitello is cannon dude!"

Lamis yelped.

"I know right?!"

ruby agreed.

they stared at each other. and squealed again.

"Turtlecest is canon!"

they bumped against each other, then fist bump and wiggled their fingers.

"Booyah!"

they chorus.

"hey!"

they turned.

"oh, shit! it's old man Savino!"

"run for it before he molests us like he molested dad!"

they bolted. and Savino gave chased.

"you aren't supposed to be here!"

Kyle Marshell was just walking by when they bumped into him. they end up piled on top of him. Savino paused. he turned but it was too late as Marshell spotted him underneath the preteens.

"Chris?! I thought I strapped you to the bed!"

what?

Chris Savino opened the top of the vent and crawled in.

"no! damnit!"

Miguel Puga who had a box full of his stuff just so happen to come by, it was his last day working with lincoln loud on the shout house. and off to make the spin-off 'La grande familia' starring the well-liked character Rosa Anne Chingaso

"whats up wey?"

Kyle Marshell jerked a finger towards the vent.

"Christ was just here and he crawled into the vent."

Miguel frowned and put his box of belonging and then bend over to rummage through it before pulling out a 12 gauge shotgun.

"let's get that cabrón"

the two men started running to the left, you could hear Savino crawling at a fast pace. they turned a corner, and you can hear the thundering roar of the shotgun going off. lamis and ruby stared at each other.

"let's get back to dad"

just then ruby's ass vibrated. she reached and pulled out her phone then looked at lamis.

"he's calling us to get back to his office."

lamis got up and dusted herself then helped her little sister up.

"great."

she paused.

"uh...where the hell are we?"

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they got to experience the actors and actresses voice the icon characters, lincoln took his kids to the cafeteria for pizza. they sat at the table and ate. though ruby was a curious pup.

"Hey dad, why did Nickelodeon studio's move to Michigan anyway?"

lincoln simply said-

"California is a health hazard, earthquakes, fires, all that shit."

lamis blinked.

"But we have our own problems here too"

lincoln shrugged.

"just eat."

and so they did.

once lunch was done, lincoln gave his girls a grand tour of the place. and they got to meet the staff. all in all, it was a pretty eventful day. the three louds were leaving the building. as lincoln talked about his ideas for future episodes, and how he changed a few things from the first draft in Sullivan's script. they past by where SpongeBob once laid was now just a chalk shape of him, with dry green blood on the gravel floor.

"and I'm gonna write the second draft"

lamis and ruby and lincoln to got the car.

"what about Kevin?"

lincoln unlocked the door and looked at his daughter with a smile.

"fuck Kevin, I fired his ass."

lamis's jaw dropped. Ruby giggled. they went inside the car and lincoln started up the car. ruby saw Kevin Sullivan walking by with a box of his belongings looking pissed as hell. ruby pulled out an egg from her pocket, then rolled the window down and took aim and nailed Kevin Sullivan on the side of his head, he grunted with a sneer, eyes shut tight. as the egg burst as yoke spattered all over what was left of his hair, and all over his ear with shell pieces scattered everywhere. he turned and saw ruby flipping him off and sticking out her tongue.

"Go fuck yourself, Sullivan!"

Lincoln shouted.

"RUBY!"

Ruby was startled and pulled her head back into the car. Kevin slammed his box down and started to chase the car. but only to collide with Chris Savino. who wore nothing but his undies. they stared at each other wide-eyed. before Miguel Puga shouted.

"Get over here you fucking son of a bitch!"

Chris got up with a start and ran. Kevin watched as Miguel and kyle ran by brandishing a shotgun, and magnum. he sighed and staggered up and walked towards his car. grumbling as he opened the car door and got into the driver's seat. he started it then drove backward. he suddenly hit a bump. he sighed and growled and open the door and looked towards the back then to the front and he saw that he just ran over his box of belongings. his face became red as a tomato and a vein pulsed against the side of his head.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

END.


	2. Chapter 2: I need a new room

"I need a new room"

* * *

Lamis came downstairs from her room.

she kind of found it funny how it used to be her father's.

she needed to talk to her parents about giving her a bigger room.

Lugosi had what used to be aunt lucy and Lynn's.

lester's room used to be his mother's and aunt lily's room.

ruby took up what was once aunt luan and her mother's room.

the only room that was available was aunt Lola and Lana's and aunt Lori and aunt Leni's. but her dad made aunt Lori's and Leni's room into 'his office' and Lola and Lana's was 'the guest room'  
shit, make this cramp up space the guest room. she needed a bigger room for all her universal monster figures and comics and ...well. a kid gotta have space!

but that was the least of her worries. she uncharacteristically wore a wood red turtle neck sweater. and as she came down, she saw her mother on the couch. watching 'rock n rule' an old 80's animation from waaaaaaay back when. the animation was weird, and it had a plot hole and the crappiest ending. she thought ralph bakshi's American pop was better. or the very least, wizards.

she calmly walked over to her mom, who wore a long sleeve shirt. the kind that didn't make you too hot, like the real thin kind of fabric that was made for relaxing. it, of course, had the signature skull. sitting down beside her she watched the movie for a few seconds. she needed to tell her mom about needing a bigger room. it was a long shot but-

"mom, can I ask you something?"

Luna paused the movie and turned to her daughter. not much has changed from luna, she still had the same hairstyle, the only thing slightly different was that the back of her hair grew slightly longer. though she toyed with the idea of getting a mohawk or shaving the two sides of her head and letting her bangs flop to one side. she gave her daughter a smile. cool, relaxed. the 'i'm mellow' type.

"what is it, swee'pee?"

lamis blushed at that old nickname. when she was a little girl she had an addiction to peas. like how the turtles from tmnt were addicted to pizza, or how a crack addict was addicted to crystal meth. or how this one guy she knew was obsessed with drawing incest in her class. (based on her father's show 'the shout house') she cleared her throat and open her mouth to speak-

"well, i-"

"wait."

lamis paused. as luna stared hard at her. eyes narrowed. her lips puckered forward as her brown eyes shift up and down. she leaned forward, lamis leaned back. then her eyes brighten and had a shit-eating grin.

"you got hickies!"

"w-wha-?"

lamis's face flushed.

luna grabbed her turtle neck and yanked it down. and luna's mouth dropped. lamis squeaked with dismay, as she flapped her arms like a bird. shit. shit. shit. she found her out.

"ooohhhh hohohooo! Someone left his mark! Hey, Lori check out the love bites!"

Aunt Lori was here?!

Lori's head popped out. she showed her age due to stress. bags under her eyes, her hair done in a ponytail. and wore a short sleeve button up light blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. her face was dolled up, blue eyeshadow, cherry lipstick, she still looked good for a woman nearing her forties.

"Love bites?"

she came over, curious. she gasped sharply, lamis's eyes turned away. embaressed to have such a personal thing displayed. see, her mother was pretty much a wild and crazy dame. and every bit of a pervert just like her father. and when she mentions this, she means her mother and father screw around in public places. this is why they weren't allowed at chunky cheese anymore...

"Oh, my God."

Lori said and stepped closer to get a better look. from both sides from neck and down her shoulder, bite marks. and they were slightly purple. bruises forming. they were fresh and they stung like hell. Lester got a little too wild on her the night before.

"I know, right?"

her mother acted so proudly of it. lamis took back the neck of her sweater and tried to hide it. but it flopped because it was stretched out. great.

"mooooom! you stretched it!"

Luna grinned widely at her little girl. and nudged her.

"don't be so ashamed to display your love to me."

oh. yeah, sure. and I supposed you'd be okay with me parading around the house with my face covered in cum? jeeeesus. and that thought brought back an unwanted memory of aunt leni, her face drenched in cum and showing lamis and Lugosi dad's dirty work all over her face. "look! I'm your father's property!" lamis shuddered.

"That little butterball is an animal."

she didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment.

"just like lincoln."

luna winked.

"runs in the family I suppose"

Lori shook her head and placed her hands on her hips sighing.

"you wanna see mine?"

oh, God. no. please!

luna stood up and began lifting her shirt.

"MOM!"

She shields herself.

"oh, wow. no bra."

she heard aunt Lori say.

"yup. check out the areola"

lamis nearly puked.

"lincoln bit around...oh God."

GAG!

"Where is he anyway? I got an itch that needs to be scratched."

Time to peel out of this mess.

"Lord I could use a tongue lashing-"

okay. that's it! the burning question can wait!

"he's coming home in a few minu-hey lamis, where are you going luv?"

Lamis said nothing and luna and Lori heard her run up the stairs and slam the door to her room.

"I think you scared her off"

luna said.

Lori grunted.

"shut up and put your shirt back on."


	3. Chapter 3: Car Racing

**(in an alternate universe somewhere in the loudcest universe...)**

* * *

"Car racing"

September 7th, 11:30 AM Saturday, 1991.

Lincoln Loud was a 66 old war vet.

he was barrel-chested, thick arms of fat and muscle. and had a buzz-cut. he was white-grey haired. blue-eyed, and still had that chipped tooth he got when he was a young'un way back when.

he fought in world war two, and he fought the goddamn yellow belly japs, and he fought the goddamn cowardly nazi's. he personally gutted a Japanese soldier, as it wailed in his jap talk. Lincoln Loud still held a grudge against those goddamn slanted eyed sumabitches.

he was a marine. and he fought many men. laid many a woman. and lived his life the way he wanted it. he met a woman years ago, but the cheating slut wasn't committed to him. but his sisters were. mmmhmm. one, in particular, was Luna Loud. and they had a long history together. she was into jazz music. really into jazz. wanted to be a jazz singer. and for a while, she was well known.

then she just stopped, retired early when she got pregnant with her daughter in 1971. Lisa had his son Lester in 1969. hell, lincoln had kids with nearly all his sisters, and one of luna's friends. but I digress.

Lincoln loud was what you call a real man. he raised his kids. all of them. even when rumors spread about his incestuous relationship in this old fucking town. but no one had the balls to confront him about it. they knew better.

when you see him coming you better step aside. one man didn't. and you best you know he got his blockhead knocked off so hard, he caused the poor fuck brain damage. no one gave old man lincoln shit though. he was a war hero. and they knew if you came up to him and started shit, you're fucked. Lugosi, his son being a cop pretty much was on the inside, so his dad was always a free man.

but it wasn't to say he was always a hardass. he cared. he expressed his love for his children like a normal father would. but he and his son Lester butt head a lot. Lester had that same hardass personality. lincoln loved him, but sometimes the kid was the biggest fucking asshole he ever came across.

and he changed his diapers for god's sake. but things were kind of mellow since he and lamis had a son in their teens. lincoln was pissed off of course. not because they committed incest. but because they had a kid waaay to goddamn early.

but that changed when he met little Lexington. and he adored his grandson ever since. and today on a Saturday in Michigan, on an autumn day such as this, the air was crisp, the scent of burning leaves. it was perfect for a car race. Lester and Lexington spent weeks building the lil go-cart car. it was called 'the grey phantom' queer name, but lincoln suspected it was a homage to the old heroes such as the shadow, or the phantom. Batman ain't got shit when it came to the golden age of pulp fiction heroes.

and so he came to meet his son and daughter and his grandson. he wore a military jacket over an orange shirt. he wore brown pants with big thick black boots. he stood tall, his face aged from years of hard work, fighting a war, and just living the American life. he walked along the parking lot and entered the area where the race would take place.

he met his daughter Lamis who wore a denim jacket, over a black Metallica shirt. black skinny jeans, her hair done up in a ponytail. Lester wore a sweater over a white color shirt. his hair was combed back. looking like that Elvis Presley guy. he thought he looked like a faggot.

and there stood the pride and joy of the loud family. his hair combed to the side and wore a jacket. with a button-up shirt, and slack pants. Lester was helping him put his helmet on. lincoln walked over, hands in his pockets. and said in a gruff voice.

"Hey."

Lamis turned and her green eyes brighten and hugged her father.

"Dad! you made it!"

lincoln closed his eyes and embraced his daughter.

"Sorry it took long, I was making sure your mom was comfortable before I left. your brother stayed behind to watch over her."

Lamis smiled fondly at the old man.

"I think it's sweet Lobo stayed behind to watch over mom while she has the flu"

lincoln nodded. to be honest he would skip this just to take care of her. not that he didn't love his kids and his grandkid, but lincoln was a pretty devoted husband to his wife. he would move mountains for her, if she wanted the moon, he's lasso the goddamn thing and pulled it down just for her.

"she'll do fine."

lincoln said.

"your mother ain't no pussy."

he then added.

"Unlike some people..."

Lester glared.

"pop pop!"

Lexington rushed forward and nearly tackled the old war dog.

"you came!"

lincoln grunted. shit that helmet would damage his spleen right there. heh. lincoln smirked and bop the helmet. he looked down at the five-year-old sighed softly. as the cool wind blew.

"wouldn't miss it."

he patted the boy's shoulder, then crouch to eye level.

"you ready to beat those little faggots?"

his grandson nodded.

"I'm gonna go through them like crap on a goose!"

lamis yelped.

"Lexington! Language!"

lincoln barked out a laugh.

"awh, leave'em alone. he's just pumped up."

Lester crossed his arms and growled.

"Your influence isn't one I agree on."

lincoln raised a brow.

"get a real job, you bum."

Lester worked for NASA. or some kind of science crap. couldn't join the army because he was too fat, and had a narrowed tube or some kind of thing. lester's cheeks were red.

"I'll have you know, what I do is important!"

lincoln rolled his eyes.

"sure, whatever. rocket man."

lamis sighed.

"c'mon dad. let's go get our seats."

lincoln rolled his neck and followed while Lester and lex rolled the cart to the racing line. lincoln and lamis entered the arena and he looked around. many people came. some his age, others younger. they were passing a table with some judges. he heard one of them speak to his daughter. in that tone that oozes 'stuck up broad,' he turned and saw some preppy blonde with her hair short and frizzy like you see in many women of this day and age.

"Laaaammmusssss"

she called out.

lincoln recognized her as Christine. a bully from lamis's old high school days. you know those rich types. never worked a day in their life, sucking daddy's dick for a new car, wore too much goddamn makeup, wore skin coon jacket. thought she was top shit.

Lincoln didn't like where this was going. lamis looked nervous. anxiety and all that shit. Christine never made things easy for her. not when rumors of her being a daughter of incest and the fact her kid were...well, you know.

"h-heeey christy."

Christine looked smudged.

"I'm surprised your here, I guess they let the crazies out of the looney bin huh?"

she leans forward, hand on her chin, resting her elbow on the table. great... it looks like she was a judge for the contest. and by the looks of it. the brown hair next to her and that queer-looking man on the left were all in on it. giggling at lamis's embarrassment.

"I'm just here to watch my son."

Christine blinked slowly and smiled wider.

"oh."

she leaned back.

"so your Mongoloid son is he-"

lincoln didn't miss a beat. hot blood boiled in his veins. and he was on her like a black man on chicken and waffles on a Sunday morning. like hell, he was going to let this whore talk shit to his kids.

"What did you say, you primadonna?"

Christine frown and looked frightened. her eyes downcast and she shuddered.

"i-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

lincoln roared.

"now sir-"

the man on her left began. but lincoln gave him the stink eye as if challenging him to say something. the pretty boy shut his trap. then lincoln glared at the blonde.

"I know your father, you fucking welp."

he sneered.

"he fought the goddamn nazi's just so you can prance around like a show pony you are. I saw him take a bullet for one of his own. he strangled a fucking german with his bare hands."

he flicked her nose and she yelped.

"to think he raised such a pain in the ass like you is laughable."

she looked away, her face flushed. lincoln knew she was turned on. but he wouldn't stick his dick in her. and besides. if he did, luna would cut his dick off and put in a blender. he glared down at the shivering girl.

"learn some humility. so shut your fucking mouth, and do your fucking job!"

he was so red in the face pissed at the moment. lamis tugged his arm.

"Dad!"

lincoln snorted and spat on the table.

"Dad, enough! let's get a seat."

lincoln swallowed thickly, looking at her and her two cohorts.i

"you're a bunch of assholes."

"dad!"

lincoln walked along with his daughter and picked a seat. it was five minutes and Lester was talking to his son. lincoln turned his head and saw an old black man sitting next to him with round glasses and ears that droop down.

"Clyde."

"Lincoln."

a pause.

"your son is still hounding my daughters."

Clyde Mcbride was the son of two nancy boy fags. he was also a draft dodger. he made it with Penelope and had an albino son named Palmer. and palmer was this dorky little shit who hit on his youngest daughters Leah and Leanne.

"I'm sorry."

Clyde was weak and meek.

"next time he touches them I'm gonna turn him into a human pretzel and stuff him in your fucking mailbox."

Clyde simply nodded.

"I'll talk to him about it."

lincoln snorted.

"you better, darkie."

his gut growled. food. lincoln needed food.

"I'll be back"

he told lamis and walked across to the food vendors.

he was looking at the menu. pizza, nachos, hotdogs. mmm. when was the last time he had a good old fashion hot dog? as he stood in the line he felt a tap on his shoulder. damn, that pissed him off, turning his head over his shoulder with a grimace, he saw a light brown-haired woman. it was Margo Roberts. his blue eyes soften.

"hey,"

he smirked.

"How are ya, dollface?"

she blushed and bashfully looked down.

"my son is having his soccer tryouts this Friday would y-"

"of course."

she smiled.

"he'll be happy to see you again."

Margo and lincoln had a son a few years back. the kid was 12 now. he was mighty proud of him. and margo was one of the best fucks he ever had besides Lori and luna. she was also very 'housewife material' she knew her place and knew how to treat lincoln. like a man. and the sex was fucking great. and margo knew how to suck some mean dick.

"I bet,"

he smirked.

"our kid here?"

she nodded.

"he's in the race."

well, damn.

"guess I'll have to root for my son and grandson."

margo looked at him like he was god's gift to her.

"maybe after the race we can..."

lincoln chuckled.

"I might have to say no, my wife's sick and-"

"oh! well, I made soup, if you come over, I'll get you some for her."

and maybe much more...

"sure."

she smiled. she maybe in her forties, but she wanted the lincoln juggernaut. lincoln turned and got his hotdog and a can of coca-cola. before he returned to his seat with his daughter.

"Remember the old jingle?"

Clyde asked.

lincoln looked at him.

"Yup."

Clyde nodded.

"how it go again?"

Lamis spoke-

"Hot dogs, Armour hot dogs What kind of kids eat Armour Hot Dogs?"

Lincoln grinned widely.

"Fat kids,"

lincoln joined his daughter.

" skinny kids,"

lamis continued-

"kids who climb on rocks"

they said together.

"Tough kids, sissy kids, even kids with chickenpox"

lincoln wraps his arm around his daughter.

"love hot dogs, Armour Dot Dogs The dogs' kids love to bite!"

they both laughed joyfully as they reminisce of the old days.

"I like Oscar Mayer."

Lester said as he sat down.

"who asked you, tubby?"

Lester grinds his teeth.

lamis smiled and snuggled her brother-lover.

Lincoln smirked as he bit into his hotdog.

the race started.

and he watched his grandson go with a start. he cheered him on.

he won second place. lincoln was still proud of him. he bought his grandson a 12inch GIJOE Hall Of Fame Duke figure that day.


	4. Chapter 4: Motherly Advice

"motherly advice"

* * *

Lamis was nervous as hell.

but she needed to talk to her mother of some... private things.

but what preteen would talk to their parents about sex?

but did she have a choice?

mother was an expert. a funky monkey when it came to the nasty tango.

and she any other options.

she entered the room of which her father, mother, aunt lucy and aunt Mazzy shared.  
and there she was sitting on a chair, headphones on. she could hear her singing.

"gotta pick up every stitch. oh, no. it must be the season of the wiiitttch"

she gulped. welp. here goes nothing. she reached and tapped her shoulder with a finger. luna turned and had a toothy smile.

"oh, hey. what's up, love?"

lamis rubbed the back of her head, eyes shifted upward, raised a hand and asked awkwardly.

"Mom, hey. uh. I kinda need advice?"

luna's face became an easy chilled expression.

"oh? bout' what?"

lamis began to shake a little. her lips turned into a nervous frown, teeth clenched as she tried to speak the very words. it wasn't as if lamis was a saint. she was very much a pervert like her parents. but talking about sex with them is just...embaressing.

"sss...sss...Sex."

luna's eyes widen and had a large smile.

"oh?"

lamis swallowed thicky and raised a hand in a gesture once more.

"about anal sex."

her mother just had a wide smile. her eyes wide and she just seems to be waiting. lamis stared and felt her cheeks burn. again, she did it out of habit. rubbing the back of her neck.

"Like, how to take it up the butt."

she stared at her mother with a blush, her lips a straight line. luna stared, she bit her lower lip. and for a moment silence, before something clicked in luna's brain. her eyes shimmered with realization.

"Oh. OH! OH! OOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

She leaned back against her chair and finger-gun with a sly cool cat smile.

"you came to the right person. your father and I get into all kinds of kinky shit."

lamis blinked.

"yeeeaahhh...that's why i came for your advice, mom."

luna's eyes narrowed into slits and had a coy smile.

"do you known a dildo?"

lamis jumped with a start. her pupils dilated.

"WHAT?! NO!"

And just out of nowhere, luna pulled out a dildo that looked to be eight inches long and in purple color. it wobbled side to side as she held it.

"that's alright, honey. you can borrow mine."

she even held a tube of lube...

"be sure to use lube so it goes down nice n' easy!"

Lamis's cheeks were now a crimson scribble over her cheeks and nose. her eyes couldn't get any wider. and just stood still too shocked to do anything else. Luna closed her eyes with a grin.

"Just be sure to wash and clean it afterward.

lamis forehead sweated and she squeaked out-

"I can't believe you're lending me your dildo..."

luna placed a hand on her shoulder as she scoots closer. jabbing lamis on the chest with the tip of the sex toy.

"I'd be a shitty mother if I didn't"

lamis stared at her mother.

"Please don't poke me with it..."

luna handed her the items and raised a sideways pointed finger and gave her daughter her signature grin, eyes half-closed and said-

"now, remember to take it slow. don't rush or you'll damage yourself. you gotta train your butthole once you get used to it, it'll be easier to take."

lamis held the bottle of lube and the sex toy in hand which flopped on one side. A scribble blush across her face. and with a shaky voice, she stuttered.

"uhh...t..thanks, mom"

luna clicked her tongue and finger gun with two hands.

"No problem, sweetpea."

0000000000000000000000  
END!


	5. Chapter 5: Lester's first pet

"Lester's first pet"

* * *

Lester didn't allow himself to love or care about anything. but lamis broke through the walls he built around his heart. emotions were...a weakness. or so he thought. but lamis, his younger sister, his lover slowly made her way.

a warrior who made a king fall in love. and that was all he needed. but one day he was walking from school. he was dragging his feet, tired. he was tired and sweating. he even thought about taking a hot shower. and use that herbal essence... he liked how it felt and it made his hair bouncy and...and now he realized he hung around lamis too much.

he was halfway home when he heard a sound. he stopped in his tracks and looked around. then he heard it again. his ears perked and listen closely. it sounded like a cat. he looked left and right then towards the grass of a neighbor.

mew! mew! mew!

he looked down and narrowed his eyes and crouched over. and then he saw it move through the grass. barely crawling. it's eyes slanted. it quivered. and it was covered in fleas. Lester was disgusted. he stood back right up and started to walk again.

mew! mew! mew!

he stopped. for once in his life, he was conflicted. logic reasoned with him that it was just a stupid animal. it was gonna die anyway, so let nature take its course. but on the other side, the side lamis influenced him said otherwise. that part of compassion urges him to go back. he bowed his head and huffed out a sigh before he turned and looked down at the tiny kitten.

he stared, then rolled his eyes before taking off his backpack. he unzipped and pulled out some medical gloves and put them on. then he reached and pluck the small animal off the ground. it cried with urgency and it curled and tug its small claws. Lester flinched and sighed and slung his backpack on one shoulder while he held the kitten with both hands and began to walk home, quickly.

* * *

Lester used dishwashing soap. you know, the type they used to save ducks from oil ? yes. Lester knew enough to use it to kill the fleas. the kitten mewed loudly as Lester used warm water. he couldn't believe he was doing this. what did he think he was? superman?

superman...

he used to love that character, and along time ago used to see his father the same way... not anymore. lamis's voice broke the silence of his thoughts.

"awwww! how cute!"

Lester dreaded being seen with this creature. Lester chose to ignore it and scrub the little furball. he needed to make sure these things DIED. lamis looked at the kitten, then at Lester. she had a smirk on her lips. Lester didn't even need to look.

"don't."

lamis smiled wider.

"if dad could see this"

Lester sighed.

the kitten mewed as Lester rinsed him.

"I think it's sweet of you"

she reached for a hug.

"don't, he's still got fleas."

lamis backed off and watched him dry the shivering kitten it was creamy white, with black and orange spots. it's eyes blue. he turned and walked passed lamis. and went to his room, she followed stopped and watched. he came out with pluckers. then walked down the stairs where aunt Mazzy sat and was flipping channels. Lester sat and began plucking fleas. Mazzy turned and looked then back at the tv. then did a double-take.

"EW!"

she shot up and stood.

"Does that thing have fleas?!"

Lester muttered.

"they should be dead."

Mazzy stepped away.

"LINCOLN!"

Mazzy walked towards the master bedroom.

"figures."

Lester continued to pluck dead fleas lamis sat next to him and smiled.

"I'm so gonna blow you tonight"

Lester blushed.

"lamis please..."

lincoln came out of the bedroom, wore only PJ pants. the muscle man and looked at Lester. normally he would set the ground rules about pets. but seeing his son who was, sometimes a bane of his existence. he didn't blame him. he was a shitty human being, despite everyone overlooking his flaws. Lester did not. and when he had a chance, reminded him of it.

but seeing him care for an animal, something clicked. this was a good way to teach his son humility, compassion, and responsibility. he leaned against the couch and stared as Lester pluck dead flea's.

"if you're going to keep it, you have to care for it,"

Lester muttered a reply.

"I am well aware of that."

lincoln nodded slowly and reached and ruffled his hair. Lester grunted and pulled his head away. lamis had a coy smile on her lips. lincoln chuckled.

"do you know what to feed it?"

Lester paused. oh, shit.

"They sell kitten milk in a can at Wal-mart, HEB, etc etc"

ruby said as he walked by. lincoln hummed.

"then I'll buy some"

Lester said. lincoln fished out his car keys.

"it's okay son, i'll buy. you can use one of the bottles that we use for Lobo just make sure to label it"

Lester was to protest but he was already gone. lamis grinned, Lester sighed. he knew what was coming, damnit. she hugged him and smothered his face in kisses. he sighed.

* * *

he wouldn't say it, but he adored the little white kitten with orange and brown spots. he named him henry. and he had a schedule. he fed him in the morning before going to school, he fed him after, gave him a shower, bought a box and kitty litter. the first week was something to getting used too because he was always busying himself.

he found it irritating for the kitten to be meowing for attention. but slowly he accepted it and it was just apart of his life now. he wondered if this is how a parent must feel in taking care of a child. because it sure felt like it. he played with the kitten, and sometimes even the family. aunt lucy adored him. and sometimes henry was found sleeping on his father's lap.

and lamis, well. she just loved the little runt. and she bragged about how caring and sweet Lester was in saving an animal. Lugosi didn't say much but he would look at Lester, and slowly nod

Lester hated it. honestly. he felt open and vulnerable. so he up his asshole anty on Lugosi and everyone else. except for lamis and his new pet. Lester made a cushion bed for the kitten and it would pass out. one thing he learns was cats were attached to a scent of the owner. so Lester grabbed an old shirt he didn't use anymore and rubbed it against his body. his naked body.

before he wraps it around a soft pillow and puts it in a box for the kitten. and that small thing would fall asleep. but sometimes it would climb out and start meowing until Lester picked him up and placed him on his belly as they slept.

four weeks and the cat was growing stronger and started walking. though it was small Lester found him to be a joy. for once in his life Lester allowed himself to be happy. he always felt paranoid about showing affection, to allow himself such emotion was...rough.

he loved lamis and he allowed himself to show his tender side. but the back of his mind he always worried he wasn't good enough. that she'll wise up and leave him. it was these thoughts that kept him up at night. scared to death of being alone.

but with henry, the kitten brought a new sense of love. and he did love that cat. aunt luna once said as the kitten climb up Lester's leg meowing.

"he thinks your his mama. that's adorable"

Lester caught himself but it was too late.

"I'm his father"

he blushed red as luna grinned widely at him and giggled patting his shoulder.

"you can act like an asshole, rolly polly, but you gots a soft side like yer daddy."

ugh.

Lester hated it when she said this. she always did this whenever he did anything remotely nice. always comparing the goodness to his father. lincoln was nothing more than a savage horny animal. yes, he showed he was a good person, but for Lester, that wasn't enough to redeem him of the shit he caused.

he hated it even more when he did his usual bashing on lincoln and Lugosi the ever lincoln loyalist. always came to father's defense. as if he was some saint. and when he shot Lester down, well...

"Why don't you suck father's dick, you love him so much"

that earned Lester a slap to the face by lamis. this happened during dinner. his mother told him to go to his room. she hated that fat cow most of all. but the look his father gave him. a disapproving shamed look. Lester hated that. he hated that he himself felt shame. angry, he walked off and went to his room.

he talked to his kitten about the events. he talked about how he was tired of everyone defending his father. he petted his cat, and relaxed. he never knew how therapeutic he was, and it really did set a certain calm within Lester.

he smiled and yawned before taking a nap. an hour later he awoke and found his kitten on its own bed. smiling and rubbing his eyes he looked at the time. it was just about dinner for his cat. so, he got up and stretched and ventured out and walked down the kitchen. Lester thought maybe it was about time henry ate solid food. so, he had a small bowl with bits of cat food, mixed in with the kitten milk. and he held a small bowl of water. he kept a stone face whenever one of his aunts came in, he said nothing and went up the stairs.

he walked towards his door and saw it was half jar. he didn't think much of it. as he entered he walked to the bed, but Henry wasn't there. he placed the items on the floor. then looked around carefully. the cat was still small after all, he looked at his bed, then crouch down and looked under it. nothing. he scratched his head and thought perhaps he escaped again and was somewhere in the house. sighing heavily he stood up just as he heard aunt Mazzy cried out-

"OH NO, LINCOLN!"

He heard his father made a sharp gasp. it was then the next words that sent a chill down his spine.

"you crushed it's head, oh my god! it's still moving!"

No.

NO!

he got out of the room, and he saw his father and Mazzy in the hallway, looking down. but Lester turned his head away. he couldn't bare to look. he felt sick to his stomach as the realization settled in. he turned and slammed the door so hard, it drew lincoln's attention. lincoln's heart fell into the pit's of his stomach. Mazzy looked away and shuddered.

"oh, god."

lucy walked up and saw the scene. her blue eyes looked at lincoln and saw the sadness in her lover's eyes. she knew though, that she had just the perfect coffin for the kitten.

"I'll arrange the funeral for henry"

she walked down. just as lamis walked out of her room to see the scene before her. she looked away and wanted to puke. lincoln sighed angrily and removed his shirt and picked up the kitten, whose life was already drained if only a few twitches of life.

as she watched her father and aunt Mazzy walked down the stairs, she made a bee-line to Lester's room. and as she entered she saw him sitting on the bed, hands gripping his knees. he was shaking. and the sight of his face, how his lips trembled. he was fighting it. he was trying to control the agony within. it broke her heart and came and sat next to him and she wraps her arms around him. it was then he started to break down from that simple touch.

"it's...not...fair!"

lester's shut his eyes as tears streamed down his face and he shook violently and gasped for air and lowered his head. he sobbed loudly and lamis hugged him tighter and buried her face in his hair. she felt it was soft and freshly clean for once.

"Everything I do, e-everything..."

he stopped, and he growled between sobs.

"what's the point of trying?"

he gripped his knees, and his lips turned into a savage sneer.

"what's the point of caring when the universe decides to take it away?"

lamis shut her eyes. she kind of knew what he meant. but she also knew he struggled with life. being born in a lab by fate, his mother picking at his brains so he could be just like her. having this shaky relationship with his father. and god only knew how bad father felt.

"I hate him"

he growled.

"I hate him so much!"

oh, no.

"that fucking murderer!"

lamis shush him.

"it was an accident. sweetie. he didn't mean-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

She flinched at his tone. she knew he was fed up. and then, he cried. she rarely saw him cry. and this was the most he ever cried. how his face was scrunched up as if he was in agonizing pain. how he squeezed her hand. how he voiced how life wasn't fair. she didn't say anything. life isn't supposed to be fair. but he didn't need to hear it. life gave him a bad hand since day one. and for once when she saw how happy that little cat made him smile... she couldn't help but be mad at life, god, fate.

he went on to blame himself for not shutting the door properly. lamis stayed with him all through the night. his crying stopped and he just stared at the ceiling as she held him. silence. save for a few voices, she knew what they were talking about. Lugosi came in and stood rubbing his neck.

"Hey..uh..sorry about your cat..."

Lester said nothing. and lamis felt annoyed, but not because of Lester, she lifted her head up and stared at her younger brother with a glare.

"not now, leave him the fuck alone."

Lugosi was taken aback by this, but nodded and left the room. lamis laid her head back and stroke Lester's chest. she knew Lester hated dad. and she knew he will never forgive and will never forget. even if dad said he was sorry, it didn't matter. she knew him. and she knew it would be set in stone that Lester Marie Loud was going to hold a grudge till his last breath.

the next evening Henry was laid to rest among the dead in the backyard. lucy said her words. and his family said their own about the cat. Lester said nothing. when lincoln placed a hand on his son's shoulder, he jerked his shoulder away. and it was what he said that hurt her dad.

"get the fuck away from me, murderer"

normally someone would ride Lester's ass. but no one did. they had no right. and as much as it hurt lamis to hear him say that to the man who tries so hard to make his kids happy...she let him have this.

lincoln slumped and walked away with his head down. she knew dad was going to cry himself to sleep and she knew mom and lucy and Mazzy were going to do their damnest to make him feel better. but she knew he won't. once dad guilt trips himself and puts himself down, it's going to be days until he would be himself again.

as for Lester he just stood there gazing down at the small tombstone. she knew all wounds heal with time. but she knew that time can be slow. and she knew Lester would shut himself down, she knew her boyfriend won't allow himself to care about anything other than her.

she walked over and held his hand, she kissed his cheek and stared at his glassy eyes. his face read a boy who lost hope in everything. she leaned against him and whispered.

"c'mon...let's drown your sorrows in pizza and a nice cherry pie"

normally she made him watch what he ate, putting him on a diet. but days like these...well fuck it. she is gonna let him off the hook. he simply nodded and turned and walked towards the house, a broken boy.

she knew dad will do everything to make up for his mistakes. and that was what he always does trying to right his wrongs. she just didn't know if Lester would be so forgiving as her mom and her aunts though.

all she knew was that Lester loved that cat.

and she knew that it's going to be awhile to get over the sudden death.

all she can do now is be there for him in his darkest hour.


End file.
